The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. ex Klotzsch, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Bonpoiakani’.
The new Euphorbia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the program is to create and develop new interspecific Euphorbia plants with upright and mounded plant habit and large sturdy flower bracts and relative tolerance to low temperatures.
The new Euphorbia plant originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor in May, 2008 of a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. ex Klotzsch identified as code number 524, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. ex Klotzsch identified as code number 397, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Euphorbia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia on Nov. 10, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Euphorbia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia since November, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Euphorbia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.